1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glasses hinge, and more particularly to a glasses hinge structure without using a screw to lock a glasses foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional glasses hinge structure is composed of a pivot seat 30 of a corner panel 10 of a glasses frame, another pivot seat 40 of a glasses foot 20, and a screw 50. It is necessary to use a tool for tightening or loosening the screw 50, which is very inconvenient to assemble, disassemble or displace the glasses. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.